Blind to see Deaf to hear
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: Jessica Andrews and her horse Gypsy are different. They moved to a new place and hope they are going to make friends. How will the people at Willow Creek Stables reach to having a deaf girl and a half blind horse at the stable? Will they except them or pretend that they are not there? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Saddle club story. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. THANKS**

* * *

Prologue: Jessica Andrews and Gypsy

Jessica or Jessie has her parents called her, was born deaf. She couldn't talk like normal people she had to talk with her hands. She had just turned 12 when they moved to Hollow Creek. She had never really been rich but her mom had saved up money to buy her a horse. Her horses name was Gypsy. Gypsy is a 15.2 hand American paint and quarter horse mix. She has the tobiano with palomino and white markings. Gypsy is half blind, for an jumping horse most people would pass her by but not Jessie. She fell in love with the horse. She had signed to her mom upon picking her out and buying her "Gypsy and I might be different but we can learn. I will be her eyes and she will be my ears".

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Waking up in my new room was almost frightening. Looking around I saw boxes stacked up all around my bed and on my dresser. Sliding out from under my nice warm blankets I felt the coolness of the house hit me. Shriving slightly, I stood up and walked over to a few boxes with the label of _CLOTHES _written on it. Opening the box I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a light purple tank top and a V-neck dark purple tee-shirt. I quickly tossed my clothes onto my bed and changed into them trying to keep warm. On my wall my father had hung up a coat rack which I had hung Gypsy's purple halter on and my show helmet.

Walking down the stairs and towards the living room I saw the TV on and my dad sitting there. I walked over and signed "Good morning dad". He smiled and signed 'Morning' back to me. My parents were good and teaching people to sign since they had to learn. They understood that not many people would know how to understand a young lady signing and not understanding why she couldn't hear.

After breakfast my parents told me that we would be meeting up with our old neighbor to get Gypsy and take her to my new stable. I was so excited and I had jumped up and down. Later that morning we climbed into my dad's Ford F-250 and drove about 15 or 20 minutes to meet up with Joe. Joe was our neighbor back in my old city which was about an hour or two away from here. When we pulled up I saw my two horse trailer that was all white with a black horse on the side with flames coming from it. I could see Gypsy's head threw the bars on the trailer windows. Jumping out of the truck I ran over and jumped up on the wheel well to pet Gypsy threw the bars. My parents must have been laughing because when I turned around they were smiling. My dad thanked Joe and we hooked up the trailer to our truck and we were off.

"Ok Jessie, when we get to the new stable you are going to have to let your dad walk Gypsy into the barn. We are not sure how she is going to act since she can only see half of her surrounding ok" My mom signed to be from the front seat.

"I know mom" I signed back. I sat there looking out the window as we pulled into a drive. I watched as we passed rider riding their horses in a field next to the driveway. _That is cool, I hope that I am able to ride my horse in the fields too_ I thought as my dad pulled to a stop next to the barn. I saw a man walk out of the stable and up to our truck. Opening my door I climbed out and he looked at me.

"You must be Jessica, I heard from your mom and you are deaf" He said slowly so that I could read his lips.

"Yes, I am deaf" I signed back to him. "What is your name?"

"I am Max, the owner of the barn" He said to me again. I nodded and followed him into the barn and my mom signed to me what he was saying.

"Well, I would like to welcome you to Pine Hollow Stables. We had a stall set up over here for your mare. " my mom signed to me as Max talked " I would like to give you a test on your horse to see what class to put you in. I would like to put you in with kids your own age but I also want you to know that you are at the same skill level. " When he turned around he saw my mom signing to me and looked at me. "I am sorry Jessica, I have never had a deaf student before. Don't worry you will be able to see me during your lessons. SO you can hear what I am saying to you, I mean see what I am saying to you." Max said looking at me.

I nodded to him as I felt a nose nudge me from behind. Turning around I saw Gypsy and I hugged her around her neck. My dad walked her to the stall that had her name on it and when back to the truck to get my tack. "Max, would I be able to meet other riders. " I signed to him and saw my mom say what I said.

"Yes Jessica, I was going to have you come to our lesson and sit in. I have four students around your age in the lesson and I can introduce you. " He say facing me. I smiled and watched my dad walk up with my tack. Taking it from him I started to tack up Gypsy. My dad tapped my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"I told Max about Gypsy not being able to see. He is said that if it became a problem with your riding he will put you on a school horse" My dad signed to me. I looked at him and then to Max.

"No" I signed throwing my hands down and stopping my feet. " I am going to ride Gypsy. We are a team, I am her eyes and she is my hears" I signed fast then stopped my feet again.

"Calm down honey" My mom signed before coming over and hugging me. "No one is going to take Gypsy away from you." She signed to be. I sighed and finished taking up Gypsy. Following Max, Gypsy and I made our way out to the area. I saw four girls on their horses waiting for Max to show up. When Max entered to arena all the kids looked at me and I saw Max talking. I saw him point to the kids and I looked at them.

"Hello Jessica" The girl with blond hair said to me and the two girls next to her said the same thing. The girl on the end, which the chestnut colored horse didn't say anything to me. I climbed up onto Gyspy and Max told me to go next to Stevie.

Tapping Gypsy flank I made her walk towards the blond girl who was named Stevie.

"Alright girls, today we are going to be jumping over small solid walls. Carole would you like to go first?" I saw Max say. The girl with m palomino colored horse trotted forwards and towards the jump. Her horse jumped it and she patted its neck before coming back over. "Lisa, it's your turn" Max said to the girl on the other chestnut colored horse. This girl had said hi to me. Soon everyone had jumped it and Max looked to me. "Jessica would you like to try them jump" Max asked me and I looked at him nervously.

"Sure" I signed to him and trotted Gypsy forward. In my head I counted strides and miss judged them causing Gypsy to slow down to a walk. Patting her neck I trotted her around the jump. Gypsy slowed to a walk then stopped as Max walked up to me. "Its ok you will get it. Did you want to try again?" Max asked and I dismounted off of Gypsy.

"Yes" I sign while shaking my head. I walked on foot over to the jump and marked it off. Then mounted Gypsy again, I turned her around and trotted her away from the jump before turning again to face it. I knew that once I was at a certain point I would start counting. _5…4…3…2…lean_ I though as Gypsy and I jumped over the wall. I patted her neck and hugged her.

**Lisa's POV**

I watched Jessica jump over the jump her horse. She was a really good rider. I looked over at Steve and Carole and watched their reactions too.

"Well done Jessica" Max said to her. She signed something back to him and Max just nodded. I knew that none of us understood what Jessica was saying because she wasn't talking. After the lesson, I heard Max tell everyone to stay and told Jessica that she could go back to the barn.

After Jessica left I heard Stevie ask" Max why did you have us stay here?"

"Well Stevie, I wanted to inform you all that Jessica will be in our lessons from now on." Max said.

"Well I don't want a deaf girl in my lessons" Veronica said folding her arms.

"Veronica, Jessica just moved here and wants to be in a lesson with girls her own age. Can you please try to be nice to her?" Max said shifting his weight. "I also wanted to tell you all to be careful around Jessica's mare. Her name is Gypsy and she is blind in her left eye. Mr. and Mrs. Andrews told me that Gypsy doesn't spook easily but I want everyone to be safe around her. " Max said to all of us.

"Max, how can Gypsy jump since she can only see half of her surrounding?" I asked before dismounting Prancer.

"Well Lisa, Gypsy was trained as a jumping horse and has learned to listen to rider ques. Jessica's mom told me that Jessica and Gypsy understand each other better than most people understand each other. " Max replied to me. I nodded and he dismissed us from lesson. I walked next to Carole and Starlight as we walked into the barn.

"Do you think we should see if Jessica wants to go to the lounge with us?" I said to Stevie and Carole.

"I think that would be cool but I am not sure if she would enjoy it." Carole said and I looked at her with a confused look. "Well none of us know how to read sign language so she could understand us, I think, but we wouldn't be able to understand her."

"True I never thought of that. Maybe we could see if she wanted to teach us sign language. " I say and Stevie smiles.

We all walked passed Gypsy and Jessica in Gypsy's stall. I stopped Prancer and walked around to the other side so I was closer to the stall door. "Hi Jessica" I say when it looked like she was looking at me. I watched as Jessica waved to me and signed something I didn't understand. She must have known that I didn't understand her because she pulled out a small pen and pad of paper. She wrote '_How are you?'_ On it. "I am good" I say back to her and she smiled.

I waved good bye and walked Prancer into her stall and started untacking her.

**Jessica's POV**

I smiled as the girl named Lisa walked away. I had never met someone who had tried talking to me. My mom walked over to me and I started signing like mad to her telling her about my day and how I think I might have made a friend. She smiled and told me that it was time to go. I waved bye to Stevie, Lisa and Carole who were all in the same stall grooming one of their horses. They waved back and I continued walking with my mom. We drove back to our new house and I went up to my room and laid down on my bed thinking about my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Learning to Sign**

Lisa's POV

I walked into Pine Hollow for my lesson. Swiftly I walked to Prancer's stall and opened the door. Prancer whinnied at me. "Hey girl, are you ready to go to lesson today?" I asked her and Prancer shook her head. I could tell that she was ready for lessons. Since Prancer was a lesson horse I know she probably gets out at least three times during the week.

"Hey Lisa, are you and Prancer ready?" I heard Stevie say standing outside of the stall with Belle next to her.

"Almost Stevie, I just need to tack her up and then I will be ready" I say smiling at her. I quickly brushed Prancer and then tacked her up. Walking out to lesson I passed by Jessica. I gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Jessica" I say and I watch her sign back. Again I could tell she knew I didn't know sign so she wrote down on a paper.

_Hello Lisa, how you today? _ I read the paper and gave her thumbs up with a smile. Jessica smiled back and wrote on the paper.

_I teach you sign you want?_ I nodded my head yes. "I would love to learn" I say making sure that I was looking at her. Jessica started walking with me and would sign different things to me.

*Hello* She signed then wrote it . I followed her movement by putting my hand up to my forehead and putting my hand out .

I smiled at her as we both mounted our horses and started walking around the arena. Gypsy stayed close to Prance as I picked up the pace. Jesscia seemed to keep Gypsy at the same pace as Prancer. I waved my hand at her and stopped Prancer. She stopped Gypsy and looked at me. "Did you want to try to jump double?" I asked her and she gave me a confused look. "It is where our horses jump over the same jump at the same time" I explained and she nodded her head while signing what I figured was yes.

I had Prancer go into a trot and lined her jump to a small two foot jump. Gypsy was next to Prancer and I leaned the same time Jessica did. After we jumped it together I heard clapping. I turned my head to see Stevie, Carole and Max clapping. I slowed Prancer again and Jessica looked over to me. "Everyone is clapping for us" I say with a smile. Jessica looked around and saw everyone.

_Really? Clapping for us? _ She wrote on the paper then signed it to me. "Yes" I say signing yes back to her. I watched her clap. _You are learning. _ She wrote before signing it to me.

Jessica's POV

I watched Lisa start to learn different signs. I clapped my hands because I was excited that she was learning. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Max was waving to get my attention. I turned in my saddle to look at him. "Time for lesson to start" Max said and I read his lips. Today he had a women next to him that signed everything he said to me. She signed to me that her name was Samantha and she was going to be teaching Max to sign but until he knew signs she would be interpreting everything to me.

"Well that is good so I be able understand everyone" I sign to her and she signed back "yes".

The lesson started and I looked over at Samantha. "Today we learn how to jump solid jump. Lisa will you go first?" Samantha signed to me and I looked over a Lisa.

"Yes" Lisa said signing and saying. I grinned ear to ear knowing that even though it was only yes, I had taught someone a sign that they could use. I watched as Lisa and her horse jumped over the jump with no problems.

"Stevie your next" Samantha signed as Max talked. I watched Stevie and her horse attempt the jump her horse stopped inches from it.

"Its ok Stevie, try again" Samantha signed to me when I couldn't read Max's lips. I watched as Stevie tried it again and did the jump perfectly with her horse.

"Jessica would you like to try?" Samantha signed as Max looked at me. Nodding I tapped Gypsy's sides. We moved in front of the jump.

I counted the strides before leaning and Gypsy jumped over the jump perfectly. A smile stretched across my face as I trotted her around to face Samantha.

**WILL BE CONTIUNED SOON, BUSY CURRENTLY BUT HERE IS AN UPDATE. **


End file.
